Demon Beginnings
by Koolkat1573
Summary: What If Kagome was a Half Demon, had meet Inuyasha when they where kids and was not the Reincarnation of Kikyo but Midoriko and had four elder sisters all powerful in their own right? Pairings: Kags & Inu, Mir & San, Sess & Kiki (OC), Koga & Nami (OC), Kimi (OC) & Fred (HP) and maybe Eternal (OC) & OC or Eternal won't have any pairing
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

Demon Beginnings

Sum: What If Kagome was a Half Demon, had meet Inuyasha when they where kids and was not the Reincarnation of Kikyo but Midoriko and had four elder sisters all powerful in their own right? Pairings: Kags & Inu, Mir & San, Sess & Kiki (OC), Koga & Nami (OC), Kimi (OC) & Fred and maybe Eternal (OC) & OC or Eternal won't have any pairing

~ Time Skip ~

(POV and Place)

Chapter 1 (Hitomi's POV) (Kuroi Inu Manor)

* * *

"Ahhhhhh" I Scream as my Daughter is brought into the world "It's a Girl Mrs. Taisho" says the Nurse as she hand the newborn to another nurse to be cleaned "Ahhh" "Oh My Mrs. Taisho, I see the head of another baby, Push" I Screamed as I bring three more baby's into the world " "You Have Healthy Quadruplets Mrs. Taisho " What you want to name them" Asked Yasha my Beloved "First Born Kikyo, Second Born Konami, Third Born Kimiko and Fourth Born Kagome." Right, I will leave you be" said the Nurse as she when'd out and Eternal came in "Yasha I love you and our Kikyo, Konami, Kimiko, Kagome and Eternal" "wow Mommy, Daddy there so tiny" A One Year Old Eternal Says

* * *

~ Two Years Later ~ Kagome's POV) "Izayoi, Inuyasha" Mama said I look up from playing with a toy from my mommy's time as she said that to see a Pretty lady holding a young boy "Hitomi, who this?" "oh this is Kagome, the youngest of my daughters, her sisters are sleeping, put Inuyasha down with her" "ok" the Pretty lady name Izayoi said as she put the young boy named Inuyasha "hi" I say "I'm Kagome" "Inuyasha" he said "want to play" "sure"

* * *

(Hitomi's POV)

"Izayoi, Inuyasha" I said as I open the door "Hitomi, who's this?" Izayoi said "oh this is Kagome, the youngest of my daughters, her sisters are sleeping, put Inuyasha down with her" I say "ok" Izayoi said me and Izayoi smile as we hear what they say as Izayoi and I sit down to tea "hi" Kagome says "I'm Kagome" "Inuyasha" Inuyasha says "want to play" Kagome says "sure" Inuyasha says as they start playing with Kagome's Ball "it must be hard raising Inuyasha, on your own" I say to Izayoi "Yea it is Hitomi but I wouldn't have it any other way" Izayoi says " Awe look!" Izayoi Says pointing to where our babies are, I look over to see Kagome has fallen asleep next to a sleeping Inuyasha holding hands "Awe" I say as I see them "hey wouldn't it be nice if they grew up to be mates?" Izayoi said smiling "yea it would be" I said also smiling

* * *

~ One Year Later ~ Yashsa's POV)

"Mommy, Daddy, Look what me and Inu Found " said a three year old Kagome and a four year old Inuyasha "what is it kagome dear?" said my beloved wife and mate Hitomi "look" Kagome said as she opened her hands for us to see the Shikon no Tama "the Shikon no Tama!?" said Hitomi "the what?!"Said both Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time "the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls is a magical jewel that can grant a wish and is said to boost the powers of demons and humans by 100, where did you find it Kagome, Inuyasha?" "We saw a bright light and then the jewel was there, but it was black when Kags, picked it up then it turned pink 'it was black when kagome, pick it up then it turned pink what?' "I think that means that the jewel wants you to be the guardian" I said "Me? Guard the jewel" kagome said

* * *

~ One Years Later ~ Kikyo's POV)

"Mommy, Mommy" I yell as I run to my Mother with my Sisters behind her " Where is Daddy and Eternal , Mommy where are they" "They is fine but now we must run as we are in Danger" said mother "But Eternal " said the youngest of the four Kagome "she is helping your Father Kags"

* * *

~ Three Years Later ~ (Kags's POV) (Higurashi Shrine)

'it's been Three years since I have seen Eternal and Father, Mama has remarried but no matter what Mama thinks, me Kiki, Nami, Kimi think, no Know that man is NOT our Farther' I think as I sit under the Sacred Tree with Kiki, Nami and Kimi, the Sacred tree has always been able to calm me even when Kiki, Nami, Kimi and Mama could not' "huh what's that" Kimi said point to where a young girl about the age of Eight or Nine, limping and dripping in blood "Eternal ~ Chan" said Nami as the young girl stepped into the light as we all rushed to Eternal "MAMA, MAMA ITS ETERNAL ~ CHAN" Nami Shouted

* * *

(Hitomi's POV) (Higurashi Shrine) I sigh as I wash the disks 'Yasha, My Beloved know that you are my one true love, I am sorry I remarried but I needed a cover, My Dear Eternal, what has become of you, I know My Beloved is Dead I felt it the day me Kikyo, Konami, Kimiko and Kagome went back to my time, but what of you Eternal' I drop the plate as I hear a yell "MAMA, MAMA ITS ETERNAL ~ CHAN" Nami Shouted from outside "Eternal?" I mutter as I run outside to see my oldest limping and dripping in blood "ETERNAL" I shouted as I ran over to her as fast as I could "Mama" I hear her say as she faints form blood lose "Kikyo clear the sofa off, Konami get the first aid kit, Kimiko some water and a towel and Kagome help me" "Right" I heard my four girls say as they do what that need to do as my youngest girl Kagome helps me with my Oldest inside to the sofa "mama is Eternal ok?" "I do not know kagome"

* * *

(Eternal's POV) ~ The Day before ~ (Unknown Place)

'it's time' I think as I punch the so called 'Unbreakable Steal' and it falls down I smirk as I calmly walk out to see demons of every type blocking my way "how did you" "you made a mistake for keeping me locked up hear" I calmly say as I fix my hair " OUT OF MY WAY" I Yell as I run killing all the demons in sight " 'Null' I call in my mind "what I can't use my powers" said one random demon "Like it its one of my Powers, it's Called Null, it prevent others from using their powers" "HOW DARE YOU WITCH" "Heh Ghost" I say as I turn invisible I smile and walk through the walls to the outside 'this fells so go to feel the sun and the wind' I think as as I turn Visible "Telepo-AHH" I scream as I am hit with a an blast of Youki "How Dare you" I yell as I turn around "how, that should have killed you " said a guard "Heh, it would take a lot more to kill me. Pain" "Ahhh" the guard as he dies from a heart attack " I will pass out from blood loss when I get out from Teleport, but it will be alright if I can find Mama, Kiki, Nami, Kimi and Kags" I mutter as I gather power for Teleportation, "Teleport, to Hitomi, Kikyo, Konami, Kimiko and Kagome Taisho" I call as I Teleport to Higurashi Shrine

* * *

~ Scene Change to Higurashi Shrine ~ (still Eternal's POV)

I smile as I get out of Teleport and see my little sisters sitting under the Sacred Tree I remember from visiting my mother's time when I was younger I smile even more as I heard Kimiko say "huh what's that" pointing to where a I was limping and dripping in my own blood "Eternal ~ Chan" I hear Konami say as I step into the light as they all rushed to me "MAMA, MAMA ITS ETERNAL ~ CHAN" I Hear Konami Shout and a crash inside the house and mama running to me "Mama" I mutter as a faint from blood lose

* * *

~ Hours Later ~ (Hitomi's POV) (Higurashi Shrine) "Kagome go check on Souta, Will you?" "K Mama" I hear kagome say as she walks upstairs, I sigh as she walks upstairs she and Kiki, Nami and Kimi, may Hate Kashisu, but they like Souta * Owe * "huh?" I mutter "Mama?" I hear "Eternal, you're ok, are you hurt?" I say "mama I am fine" "GIRLS" I Yell, then My Girls, Kikyo, Konami, Kimiko and Kagome, holding Souta runs down "ETERNAL" they all shout

* * *

~Three years later~ (Nami's POV) "Dang it" I mutter as we run "we got to spit up, girls" said the smartest Kimi " It's all because of the Jewel isn't it?" said the youngest and most powerful Kags " YOUR WRONG" I YELL " IT BECAUSE OF OUR POWERS AS WELL" "Yea your right" said Kags "we should spit up" said the oldest and but weakest of us Kiki "ok, Nami you go with Kiki, you will even each other out, I will go with Kags, if only Eternal was here" said Kimi "Right and Eternal can't always protect us" Kiki says " I know she is protecting Mama, Grandpa and Souta" Kags said "let's go" I mutter as we all spit up with Kags and Kimi going one way and Me and Kiki going the other

* * *

(Kags's POV) ~ A few mins after they spit up ~

Me and Kimi stop as we hear a scream "NAMI, KIKI" Kimi Yells "Kags go on, I will be fine" she as as she turns around and runs off "KIMI, not you too" I mutter as I start running again this time crying ' First Miss Izayoi died then Inu when'd missing, then daddy died and Eternal was missing till I was seven, now this, I hope Nami, Kiki, and Kimi will be alright, What's next' I thought as I ran back home to the shrine "Mama, Mama, MAMA" I yell as I run up the steps to our shine and into my house to see Mama, Grandpa, Souta and Eternal "where is Kiki, Nami, and Kimi" said Grandpa "They, they , they, they" as she started crying again

* * *

(Eternal's POV)

"where is Kiki, Nami, and Kimi" said Grandpa "They, they , they, they" as she started crying again "Kags, go to your room" I said "ok Eternal" Kags said as she when upstairs to her room "Mama" I said I always knew it would come to this "yes" she says "I'm Going to Seal Kags Demon side and erase her memory" I said "what about her miko side" grandpa said " I will seal that too until she turns 15" I say as I walk over to a three year old Souta and seal his memory of me, Kikyo, Konami, and Kimiko "there he will not remember me, Kikyo, Konami, and Kimiko " "Don't worry Mama I will find Kikyo, Konami, and Kimiko" I mutter to her ad I hug her and then grandpa then walk upstairs to Kagome's room and open the door "Kags" *Sniff* "Yes" she says as I walk up to her ""I'm Going to Seal your Demon side and erase your memory Kags" I say "But Wh-" she tries to say as she falls unconscious "I just hope you don't hate me for making this decision for you Kagome" I mutter as I put my hand on her forehead and seal her memory of her sisters, Inuyasha, the Jewel and her as a half-demon "ok now for the jewel" I mutter as I touch the jewel and seal in kagome side for the powers to null and waken on her 15 birthday "There" I say as a start felling light headed, I get up and head over to her window and jump out and land and start walking to the steps "Sayonara, Mama, Grandpa, Souta, Kagome" I say as I turn around to take one last look at my home for a while and then turn around and disappears into the night.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm Sorry But My Story Demon Beginnings, Is Going To Be On Hiatus For A While, Cause I'm Getting Stressed Out Theses Days With School, Writing And I Have Got Writer's Block For This Story, And I Am Working On My Other Story's, I Am Sorry I Will Work On This Story When I Can, But With Me Trying To Writing To Write My Other Story's, And The Fact That I Lost Most Of This Story When My Computer Crashed, I Lost All Of My Work :(**

**~ Koolkat1573**


End file.
